


Her Golden Throne

by The_Exile



Category: Zwei: the Ilvard Insurrection
Genre: Community: tic_tac_woe, Gen, Late Game, Spoilers, Vampires, return of evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Ra-Laira is the only person among them old enough to remember the last time it happened.





	Her Golden Throne

**Author's Note:**

> for bingo square 'Vampires'

The old witch Ra-Laira glanced out of the window of her once peaceful forest hut, gazing up at the golden fortress in the sky, surrounded by storms. Its design was chaotic, all sudden curves and angles and spikes and contraptions that did something but she could never figure out what if she lived ten times her already long and fruitful life. Gargoyle faces and statues of things that no longer existed leered down at her as though the fortress itself was overrun by all the menagerie of Hell. No doubt there were plenty of things making their lair in there that would keep her up at night, their unearthly howls drowned out by the ferocious tornadoes that raged constantly around the fortress, shifting direction and going against each other in ways that natural winds didn't. 

Its bulk blocked out the sun as it drifted closer to the human settlements in the valley below. Her Sight was unreliable without sun, moon and stars to guide her. Not that it was any use, if it couldn't predict an Apocalypse like this sooner, when they could do more about it. Well, if you were fighting something with equal magic to yourself, it was to be expected.

A true Vampire Queen had risen. A genuine fallen angel, once at the head of the Goddess' armies and now banished to realm they couldn't keep her from breaking out of. The dead were rising. Things were appearing on the planet that didn't belong in nature. People were randomly turning homicidal, their minds warped by the demonic magic. The second Dark Era was already coming. 

There was at least some hope, though. She had managed to warn the Lady Valence and some of the bands of adventurers who were inevitably in the area as fate balanced it out. They had some rather lunatic plan about taking their new-fangled flying machines up there and countering the magic with their own wind spells. No doubt she would be pressed into service for their hare-brained plan. 

Well, it was better than sitting around waiting for the end. She grinned and picked up her broomstick.


End file.
